


Doubles

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, a little treat i guess, i forgot to post this im sorry, its really not that big of a deal, really short, talking about relationships and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori sometimes gets a little scared about the fact that Nagisa is just way too open about his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my awesome beta reader hooblas (tumblr) I'm surprised he isn't upset about the fact that I keep sending him really short stuff. Sorry bro, you more than anyone know that I don't have time to do this stuff.

"We should go on a double date some time! I don't think Rei would mind, but I'm not sure about Rin," Nagisa handed Nitori the bag of chips and kept his eyes on the TV as he spoke.

"I think it would be fine, he wouldn't mind," Nitori blushed at the mere thought of his relationship with the man he had admired for years. It had been a little weird in the beginning, as Nitori was still dealing with the fact that Rin liked him back.

"So I have to tell you about this!" Nagisa spoke excitedly. "Rei and I tried out this new thing that we saw on this one porn video," Nagisa looked around to make sure no one was about to walk into his bedroom. "So he sat down on the edge of the bed and I-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Nagisa-kun…" Nitori interrupted Nagisa not wanting to know more about the topic of his friend's sex life. "I don't really need to know about that Nagisa-kun…"

"Huh?" Nagisa seemed surprised, "It's no big deal, I mean you've done it with Rin Rin right?"

Nitori looked away embarashed, "W-well…yeah… But y-you know…"

Nagisa spoke with his usual cheery voice, "Don't be so shy! Now that you told me I want to know more about you two." Nagisa looked at Nitori with a serious expression. "Tell me everything."

"N-Nagisa-kun!"

"So, top or bottom? I could imagine you on top, but I don't know if Rin would be a bottom…" He thought about the situation. "Tell me Nitori-kun! Don't spare the details!"

Nitori gave in to the pressure and told Nagisa everything there was to his sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the first chapter of the ending AU today, working on the second and third chapters. Requests are closed and will be for a while, sorry for the lack of new stuff, I've been a little busy.


End file.
